


Sunday

by SauceKay_Leigh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauceKay_Leigh/pseuds/SauceKay_Leigh
Summary: Be gentle, it's my first time.I haven't written anything at all since high school a decade ago, and definitely never a fan fic.Ummmm..oohhh well here goesxoxoxK-





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, it's my first time.  
> I haven't written anything at all since high school a decade ago, and definitely never a fan fic.  
> Ummmm..  
> oohhh well here goes
> 
> xoxox  
> K-

Bzzz!

Naruto glanced at his phone. It was late. "I should probably ignore that," he thought, putting his toothbrush back by the sink. The phone vibrated a second time. Naruto decided, mostly out of curiosity, to read the messages. Because who the fuck texts at one in the morning?!

~Are you up? I could use a chat...~

Naruto's blood ran cold when he read the second message. 

~I'm not okay tonight..~

With shaky hands Naruto sent a reply back saying he'd be right over and to wait for him. He ran out of the bathroom and grabbed a hoodie from his room and hurriedly made his way to the front door, grabbing his keys at the last minute and quickly locking up. He never gave a second thought to his phone still sitting in the bathroom.

 

xxxxx

 

"Sasuke!?" he yelled, knocking frantically on the door. No answer. He pounded harder. "Sasuke! Open up!" The door opened after a minute and he was greeted with an annoyed glare. 

"Really Naruto? Idiot." Sasuke huffed. "I was just having a moment. I didn't mean for you to come over and wake the whole damn neighborhood. Didn't you get my message to just call in the morning?"

"I left my phone at the house," Naruto started, "What's going on Sasuke? Like, how not-okay are you tonight?" Naruto made a grab for a pale wrist which was promptly jerked away. 

"Get in here, you're making a scene," Sasuke hissed. 

Naruto looked around. Several of Sasuke's neighbors had turned on their porch lights and he saw a few peering through windows, no doubt displeased at all the commotion in the middle of the night. Sasuke stepped aside as the blonde let himself into the house. Once the door was shut, Sasuke turned around quickly and headed towards the bathroom. Naruto followed him and a door slammed right in his face as he caught up to the older boy. 

"Dammit Sasuke," he muttered. He opened the door. He knew that the lock was broken and he could get right in.

"I can't get any privacy at all, can I?, " Sasuke said glaring at his friend. 

Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke had stripped himself down and was standing there in just his boxers, but that beautiful sight was overlooked as his eyes caught sight of red on pale slender thighs. "You _are_ cutting yourself again" Naruto said quietly.

"Jesus Christ Naruto," Sasuke said rolling his eyes, "It's nowhere vital. I'm not like you. _I_ never once wanted to die; I just wanted to feel. You know that!" He started raising his voice in anger, "I texted you because I was feeling down in a moment of weakness. I knew you would at least be understanding, but here you are just giving me a fucking headache."

Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry Sas. My mind always expects the worst possible outcome. You're right, I do understand. I just can't stand the thought of ..." he stopped mid-sentence and swallowed hard as a drop of blood ran down Sasuke's leg. 

Shit. He was past this. He hadn't given into the urges in years even though the itch was still there and probably always would be. Seeing the line of cuts on his friend, he remembered though. The adrenaline rush. The feeling of control. Knowing that he could end the pain if he had really wanted to. No one had seen through the happy mask he wore until he met Sasuke. Sasuke had pulled him out of that deep hole, but didn't get out himself unscathed. Naruto was his first real friend and Sasuke wanted to understand why he did the terrible things he did. So one night after a particularly bad panic attack, he took the razor to himself to find out what had been so enticing about it to Naruto. That was four years ago. And here he was today, still caught in the addiction. 

Naruto felt infinitely guilty for this. He never meant for anyone else to pick up his vice, especially not his best friend. "I'll be in the living room," he said in almost a whisper and turned around to leave the room, "We can talk about this after you get cleaned up."

Sasuke looked up from the gash he was cleaning, anger quick dissapating, and frowned. He hoped he hadn't affected his friend too much. Naruto wasn't supposed to actually see the damage he inflicted to himself. He knew that Naruto's depression had been far worse and way deeper than Sasuke's had ever had. The dark haired boy shuddered at the memory of the night he had found Naruto in his lowest moment. He quickly finished bandaging the rest of the cuts; he didn't want to leave his friend alone to stew by himself for too long.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked softly as he entered the room, "I really didn't mean for you to come all the way over tonight. I should have just called you to begin with." Guilt was nagging at him incessantly. It definitely wasn't helping his already low state of mind. Neither was the twitching fingers of his friend. With a sinking feeling, he knew he had triggered some pretty negative thoughts and memories. 

"I'll be fine," Naruto said equally quiet. "I just need a distraction. I'll be okay in a bit. Why don't you tell me what's up," He said turning to his friend with a fake smile plastered on his face. 

Sasuke sighed. He could see straight through the facade, but decided the distraction would be beneficial to his friend so he began talking. "Rough day," he muttered, "Work was shit. Came home to find I hadn't shut the freezer door and had to throw half my food away. Itachi called and canceled our dinner plans. Just one of those days that wasn't really _terrible_ looking back, but still overwhelming." He sighed again, "I'm sorry Naruto. I should have had better control over myself tonight. I..."

Naruto held up a hand to silence him. "Stop. Just stop. You and I both know how it is when the lows hit. Don't feel guilty. I came over here on my own free will and I will be okay," he said letting out a shaky breath that Sasuke definitely didn't miss. 

"We are so bad for each other," Sasuke murmured. "But thanks Naruto," he continued, "I'm glad we can at least relate to each other through this dysfunctional relationship."

Naruto grinned for real this time. "Two peas in a pod," he chirped. He could tell Sasuke was feeling better himself and that in itself had a relaxing effect on the blonde.

Sasuke stood up and stretched. "I'm pretty tired," he yawned, "It is like 3 in the morning. Let's go to bed."

Naruto followed his friend into the bedroom and quietly crawled into bed beside him. Sharing a bed wasn't really weird for either of them after so many years. They never talked about just how close they usually were when they woke up the next morning. It was a silent agreement. It was fine. Platonic. Everyone got a little too close to their best friend sometimes...right? 

So many thoughts were running through Naruto's head. But he smiled as he felt Sasuke's body relax beside him. He was glad that as messed up as their lives were and as much as they were bad for each other, they were also good for each other. Through the years they had become close and one was always willing to shoulder the other's pain. They could talk about things with each other that they couldn't discuss with anyone else. They shared their pain and as fucked up as it was, it was what tied them together so strongly. 

Naruto started to relax himself and without thinking placed a kiss on his friend's forehead. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave Naruto a smile, and reached out for his hand. Smiling back, Naruto thought to himself that maybe he did feel a little more than friendship for Sasuke. He closed his eyes and breathed in the comforting familiar essence that was his best friend. He decided in that last lucid moment before sleep hit that it didn't matter what happened, he would stay strong for Sasuke always. He'd never leave him. He'd take the burden of his suffering and fears without question and he knew Sasuke would do the same for him. They would come out on top, together, because in his heart he knew that's what was meant to be. 

Negative thoughts and memories drifted away as the two fell into a deep sleep, hands still clasped together.

**Author's Note:**

> God. I don't know how you fic writers can do this. I have a newfound deeper appreciation for just how much you guys put into it. Let me know what ya think. Don't roast me too bad.


End file.
